Chapter 13: Where's Thomas?
(The scene cuts to the hotel. The date shows up before fading: September 14, 2012. Inside the railway station, Pargan and Adlan were sitting on a table and holding a glass of champagne.) * Pargan: Adlan, I can't believe we're finally getting close to solving the mystery! After all this time, it's time to have a break! * Adlan: The party is set and the new year is coming! We're going to make it! * Valso: A part of me is sad Druan and Rimah are not here with us, celebrating... but on the other hand, it was her mistakes that allowed the zombies to flourish. * Almar: The SFPD should've never made a deal with Huxley's Society to use them as a convenient enemy! But Ripley tried to right her wrongs by creating the Bureau. * Sarpes: And of course, she stood down and left now that the zombie outbreak is done... * Quilam: I'll never get tired of hearing the words "Evil is done"! We can finally move on with our lives! * Mavis: (whistles) Pargan, everyone! Wait! Put down your drinks! Thomas the Tank Engine... He's been engine-napped! (April drops her drink. It shatters on the ground. Everyone runs outside onto the tracks.) * Pargan: What do you mean, Thomas has been kidnapped?! * Wexar: I mean, someone snatched him while we weren't looking! * Phidel: I knew stopping Art couldn't be this easy! * April O' Neil: Guys, this is a disaster! The press got hold of the news, and people are panicking! If we don't find Thomas soon, and alive, we'll have chaos on our hands! * Linzar: This is going to be the most important case of our careers. * Milex: OK. Let's split up, board one of these 5 engines and find Thomas. He must be here somewhere. (The heroes do so as the song "Where, Oh Where Is Thomas?" plays as it shows a newspaper of Thomas going missing before the scene cuts to various areas with the warriors looking for him in any place.) * Song: Where, oh where is Thomas? Where has Thomas gone? * Perhaps he's playing hide and seek, or something's really wrong. * The Ultimate Warrior's spoken "Thomas must be found." * So everyone is searching every inch of American ground. * The warriors search the sidings and every length of track. * They look for him round the skyscrapers: the front, the side, the back. * The children get a day off school to hunt for you-know-who. * And even April O' Neil joins in in case she finds a clue. * Where, oh where is Thomas? Where has Thomas gone? * Perhaps he's playing hide and seek, or something's really wrong. * The Ultimate Warrior's spoken "Thomas must be found." * So everyone is searching, but look who's outward bound. * Thomas is at Pier 39. But he is almost at the end of the line. * The mime has him cornered at the end of the track. He just can't say when he's coming back! * He just can't say when he's coming back! * Meanwhile up above him, Raven of Old flies high. Adlan too is swooping low across the American sky. * Everyone is searching, Mavis at the docks. Sarpes, Phidel, everyone, behind each ragged rock. * Where, oh where is Thomas? Where has Thomas gone? * Perhaps he's playing hide and seek, or something's really wrong. * The Ultimate Warrior's spoken "Thomas must be found." * So everyone is searching every inch of American ground. * So everyone is searching every inch of American ground. (The song ends.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Dead Rising 2 Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Horror Scenes